Felitora
In c.391 Felitora became part of the Holy Kingdom of Sycia. Capital Turath is the capital of Felitora. A bustling trade center, a military fortress, and a sanctuary of knowledge all in one, the city is divided into the outer ring, or Exportia, which is passed through on one side by a large river where ports rest that provides access to boat travel and delivering cargo. The other sides possess shops and storage areas. The inner ring, or Luxia, is full of schools, temples, and libraries, home to locations devoted to providing education. Most of Felitora's inhabitants live in this area. The center area, Eyria, is walled off to the rest of the city, only accessible via gates guarded by soldiers. The center of Felitora is home to the Senatius Palace, home to the ruler and his advisers, and the military training programs. Terrain Features The alpine mountains, forests, and tundra of Felitora, dusted with snow for half of the year, are mainly a vast plain with a long mountain range dividing most of the southwest corner from the region. A large river descends from it, and forms numerous tributaries often blogged with ice. Most of Felitora is covered in alpine forests, and the mountains bear many as well. Cryoal Spire, a large mountain peak in the north, towers above the nation at a staggering 1,063 feet above sea level. This steep mountain is perpetually covered in snow and riddled with caverns full of crystals. Spirus River, a large winding river that stretches across the region and intersects with Turath. It is a well-traveled route used by traders. People ((Currently in the process of renovating each of these creatures with their own individual cultures)) Felitora is home to numerous different races of beastfolk, the most prevalent being Catborn and Drakeborn. Bearborn: humanoids with Nordic-similar relatively muscled bodies, fair or pale skin, and tall, sturdy builds. Bearborn are adorned with bear ears and an increased body hair growth, which is quite similar to fur in feeling. Bearborn are descended from werebears Catborn: a human with fair or pale skin, a long catlike tail, and cat ears. They possess an athletic, slender form and a skill with acrobatics. Catborn are descended from werecats. Drakeborn: Men with skin coated in scales, with a powerfully strong resistance and a draconic face. Occasionally possessing horns, Drakeborn also have a long tail. They are descended from dragons interbreeding with humans. Catborn (aka Catfolk) (WIP)Category:Regions Appearance Culture The Doctrine of Frost states that Catfolk are Yphine's chosen people, and this gives them a strange reverence in Sycian society. What's odd is that this awe for catfolk has never been enforced by religion or law - it simply came about on its own. Catfolk consider priesthood to be a mark of honor, and most have tried to enter into it at least once. Even catfolk who have not done so are usually deeply faithful to Yphine and the word of the High Priestess. Religion Catfolk are inclined to worship Yphine, since she is said to be their creator and the catfolk believe they are made in her image. They take this devotion very seriously, and are inclined to rise in rank extremely quickly in the church because of this. Military Due in large part to prejudice owing to the Doctrine's teachings, Catfolk are usually officers in the Sycian military. While there is no actual declaration directly to that effect, and there is certainly no actual oppression occurring that would prevent anyone else from being an officer, it's generally considered to be good fortune for a catfolk to be in charge of your mission. When Catfolk do not serve as commanders, they serve as spies in social circles. In addition to their small, non-threatening frames, there is a long-standing stereotype that a catfolk is prone to an enflamed libido that these spies often exploit to their advantage in social circles. In military operations they utilize their natural acrobatics to maneuver quickly, quietly and easily. While much rarer, it's becoming more common in recent years for Catfolk from Sycia to serve as mages in their armies, specifically Cryomancers. A Sycian Catfolk with this gift is treated with awe and fear by her peers, but it's currently unknown how this situation will change. WolfbornCategory:Regions missing information Appearance A wolfborn has gray hair of some shade, and yellow eyes. They also have a lean, wiry build, vaguely lupine faces, wolf-like ears, and a doglike tail. In addition, despite their insistence they can eat vegetables, all of their teeth are canines. Pureblood Wolfborn usually have pale skin, though in cases of interbreeding with humans darker skin colors exist. They're also usually fairly short, ranging from 4 feet to 5 and a half feet. Culture The Wolfborn of Felitora are a strange breed, even for Beastfolk. They worship Yphine, as most in Felitora do, but unlike their fellows posses a largely patriarchal society. The group is emphasized over the individual, but strangely, the immediate group is more important than any other. A wolfborn will die for the man in the foxhole next to him, but most likely would not for the general. Wolfborn form into tightly-knit social groups called Packs, and the Pack is considered the most important thing in a Wolfborn's life. Packs are almost mini-kingdoms of their own, with their own customs, rituals and ideas. An individual pack could be as small as 4 or as large as 23. In addition, packs are never formed from families. Children raised in a pack are marked so that their family is quickly recognizable, and sent to another pack to raise. This emphasis on their own pack above all tends to mean that wolfborn do not form cities as we would generally think of them - they'll visit, and occasional packs will even live there for a time. Many packs even form little markets on the streets and trade with other packs passing through the area. However, the packs are nomadic in nature and will usually leave before too long. Lone Wolves are considered the criminals and dregs of Wolfborn society, and to be one is to be lower than garbage. A lone wolf can attempt to join a pack, but few ever do - nine times out of ten, if you meet a lone wolf, it's because he or she willingly left their pack. And many times it's because the pack was dieing and the wolf wanted to live. This is because a wolf without a pack is generally emotionally crippled and physically vulnerable - they would likely seek out another pack nearby and either be allowed in immediately, or killed to prevent his/her pack from ambushing them (yeah, the old pack is dead, but the new pack doesn't know that). Religion The Wolfborn of Felitora are largely Doctrine of Frost adherents. However, they utterly reject the idea of a matriarchy in favor of a patriarchy (even the females, oddly enough). This causes a bit of friction between the two groups, but the wolfborn seem encouraged by it. Some sociologists believe that the reason even the female wolfborn have adopted the idea of a patriarchy in almost direct contradiction with the Doctrine is to delibrately cause friction with the religion - a Wolfborn feels exposed and uneasy when a situation has become too comfortable for it and is tempted to wander. Military As you might imagine, the wolfborn excel in small-group tactics. Packs often develop their own code that makes their exact movements in battle hard to translate or predict. However, their distaste for the larger picture means that a wolfborn's priorities are exactly where a general doesn't /want/ them to be. Packs are usually asked to guard a person (to take advantage of their 'individuals are more important' mindset), spy in a group, or to act as shock troops. Lone wolves will occasionally work as assassins or spies, but for the most part wolfborn who have forsaken packs simply cannot trust their commanders, and wander off on their own before long. Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Tellurian Regions Missing Information